


I Taste You

by kelliirwin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Horny, Hot, Lust, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelliirwin/pseuds/kelliirwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend Calum is finally home with you and you can't wait to have him all to yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Taste You

A few days ago Calum had finally returned home from all of the stops on the Jingle Ball tour with his band. He was finally home with you for the rest of the year and holidays. You couldn't be more happy and excited. You helped him settle in, unpack, tell you some backstage stories. He caught up on sleep the first few days. But now, you have been waiting too long. Too long of no sexual release. Those long nights thinking about how Cal made you feel, how you felt so empty and just wanted him next to you in the house that you share. Tonight was the night.  
It was about 7PM and you were wearing just a white loose tank top and underwear. Things had settled down and the house was pretty quiet. You walk into the bedroom and see your wonderfully beautiful boyfriend on the bed on his back. He arms were stretched behind his head wearing that Maine shirt you love so much. You wanted to rip it off of him from across the room just looking at it. The shirt was raised up and you could see his V-line. He had on jeans and his legs were spread out hanging over the end of the bed. His eyes were closed with his earphones in listening to music. He's not looking, perfect you thought. He was looking straight up to the ceiling. You slowly walk over and stand right in front of him, taking in the view for a bit. You sometimes catch yourself thinking your boyfriend is prettier than you. You lean down and lick up his V-line. He makes a quick grunt noise, looking down right way, smirking seeing you. He takes his earphones out and puts them to the side. "Hey baby", he says. "No talking, you're mine now. I've been waiting for this, Hood", you say. He looks at you and nods.  
You go back to licking up his V-line slowly pushing his shirt up then when you get to the nipple you teasingly bite. He grunts. You flicker your tongue over each nipple. You can feel him looking down at you smirking. You pull his shirt off. You run your fingers through his hair, tongue immediately going in for a kiss. Your tongues overlap in a wet heated kiss. You do down slower on his body then undo his jeans. You take his jeans off his legs throwing them to the side. You know he's loving how much you're in control right now. You lean down to lick at his cock through his boxers. He's moaning above you. You pull his boxers off then start to pump him in your hands. You then lick at his balls before taking him in your mouth, wetting every square inch. "Fucccckkk", he moans arching his back. He's starting to sweat. You lick a line up from bass to tip. You then go back to bobbing your head up and down on him. "Not gonna last much longer", he says. You moan around him. That's it for him. He releases into your mouth, you swallowing every drop. Licking your lips and fingers.  
Calum pulls you in for a kiss, he pulls your hair back, licking down your neck. Sucking hickeys into your skin. "Fuck I love you so much", he says. You smile. You loved pleasing your boyfriend. He grabs your boobs with his hand massaging them. You let out a moan. "My turn to make you feel good baby", he says looking into your eyes. He flips you around smacking your ass. You shout. You fucking love when he does that. He feels you through your panties. "Mmm baby, your soaked", he says. He rubs at you before sticking a finger in massaging your flaps. You let out an obscene moan. Just after a few pumps and him nearly hitting your g-spot with those fingers you love so much, you end up coming of course. He licks his finger with a smirk at you.

\---

A few days later when your doing the laundry of you two you notice Calum's Maine shirt needing to be washed. All of the memories come flooding into your mind. You bite your lip and walk to the window in the family room that Calum is looking out off. Shirtless with sweatpants drinking coffee. Damn, his ass looks great in those sweatpants. You smile and walk towards him, grabbing a fistful of one cheek of his. He chuckles, turning around. "Hey!", he shouts jokingly. He kisses you on the head and you lean into shoulder looking at what kind of weather the day will bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Been having major Calum feels lately oh my god. DAMN :3


End file.
